Badass son of kronus
by meenthetho
Summary: Percy is a son of kronus/kronos and here is his story
1. Chapter 1

**Unforgivable **

**A/N:** ok so this is my first story in a couple years and I want feed back. Just please no flames I wont complain about it next chapter if I decide to continue I would just like to see feedback.

Percy is a son of kronus and he knows all about the gods and he supports them because kronus raped his mother. There is only going to be mentions of this no flashback of it because thats gross and messed up. He is 12 and im going to try and stick with the story Rick wrote but I may skip parts because I think it would fit the story. Also for those who are reading this thank you and you will know that the great prophecy was changed to 'the half-blood of the titan king' because im not going to have some other character take on kronus.

NOW ON TO THE STORY.

Hi my names Percy (Perseus) Jackson. Im a half-blood of a unfortunate event that I will kill my father for. My mom (Sally) is the nicest lady in the world and she could do anything she wanted but she chose to stay and work with a very fat tuskless walrus. And not the cute kind. Gabe is my step father he drinks every day and used to beat my mom. I say used to because I saw it one day and summoned a creature (which I learned later was a hellhound) to help her. Gabe was in the hospital for 5 days and mom explained why she was with him and what I was. I am a half-blood or demi-titan. As demi-titans we have various control over our parents domain just like children of the gods. My mother can see through the mist which is a mystical force that blocks nose mortals. The only difference is that demi-titans turn immortal when they reach the age of 20, but that doesn't happen often because of Zeus's paranoia.

"..cy, Percy" someone nudged me. I must have dozed off I looked around and I was on a bus. Ohh yeah, thats right I was on my way to a museum to learn about greek history and stuff. I looked at the person next to me and saw Grover. Grover is a satyr that was sent to look after me... he wont ever leave me alone. See I know Grover messed up on his first assignment and got a girl killed but him trying to be buddy buddy isnt working. I like him but he can be annoying.

"Percy Gods you scared me you wouldn't wake up and..." see.

"Grover relax im fine I didn't sleep at all last night so im tired." I know hes annoying but he's still my friend. Unlike children of Zeus I don't have a hunger for power or anything like that. My fatal flaw is loyalty I don't know why but it is so I would do anything in my power to protect a friend. So when a pencil flew by my head and was about to hit Grover in the eye I did the natural thing. I stopped time, my father is kronus so I can do that just, not for hours at a time just like a minute or two. I turned to see Nancy grinning. I turned back to Grover and saw his wide eyes staring at the pencil I moved the pencil about and inch to the left and played time. The pencil continued its set course and threw the bus window.

"All right everybody off the bus we are at our destination." A cackling type voice said. the most annoying monster ever. Through out the tour we answered various question until.

"Mr. Jackson will you mind telling us what this painting is off" Mr. Brunner said. Thankfully I knew the answer.

"That Mr. Brunner is the titan lord kronus eating his children. He did this because he feared to be over thrown and so he ate them. This in turn caused just that to happen because of his fear of losing power."

"That was excellent Mr. Jackson seems your going to do just fine on the big test coming up."

"Why do we even care this was like 13 billion years ago." Nancy mutters.

"To rephrase Ms. Nancy's question why would we need to know this Percy." I grinned and told him.

"Incase you were a demi-god" Mr. Brunner froze "if they existed or it just helps to be smarter that some." Mr. Brunner relaxed and said.

"Very good Percy now I remember why you're my top student. Alright everybody out for lunch". I left and was talking with Grover when I saw a group of girls out of the corner of my eye. I turned slightly and saw beautiful silver eyes staring at me through a bush. I was going to say something when a sandwich hit me in the back of the head. I froze then relaxed as another one came bye and I ducked. The sandwich flew by and landed on the pavement. I turned to see Nancy laughing with her friends and gave her the bird. I turned to see Grover muffle a laugh until a rock barely missed me and nailed Grover in the head. The rock cut open Grover's forehead and started to bleed. Grover passed out and started moaning what sounded like food. I didn't know, I was to far gone seeing my friends blood. Pure energy and power rushed through me and I saw black as my darker side came out to play. This was unforgivable.

**Really hope you guys like it. Like I said first story in about 2 years so review though you don't have to. I recommend you guys read ****anaklusmos14****'s stories because there amazing along with Theseuslives and Plutos daughter** **11**


	2. Chapter 2

Revenge

AN:** ok so I put a poll up on my file thing** **asking for who percy should be with. Im leaning for Artemis myself. Also thx to those who reviewed I would like more feed back on this chapter for what you guys/girls think of the story. Also sorry if I disappoint some with this chapter im not good at writing action. This is all percy's dark side.**

Thoughts

_percy's inner thoughts_

**NOW ON TO THE STORY ** I felt power flow through my body like a current or wave. I looked down at Grover and saw his opened wound I heard _please don't hurt him._

So my nicer self has taken a liking to this young satyr. I was pushed out of my thoughts when I heard him moan food. I stuck out my hand and spend um his aging presses by about a day so the wound would close. Now to take care of that annoying girl.

I turned and saw her the annoying bitch froze in shock. My features are different in this form my muscles are more defined and my eyes are a molten gold compared to my others ocean blue eyes. And im a hell of a lot meaner, I show no mercy.

The girl started to turn and run I slowed time to a snails pace and easily caught her. I grabbed the back of her neck and lifted her off the ground, I let time resume and threw her to the ground. Everyone withing a 50 ft radius could hear her body smack the concrete. I stepped on her ankle and slowly applied pressure as she tried to lift up my foot. She started yelling for help but everyone was frozen in place. I heard a sharp snap as her ankle shattered under the pressure of my foot. I reached down and grabbed her by the throat and sped time up around her body until she was in her 30s, 40s, 50s and it kept going until there was nothing but dust.

Time stopped around her form and started rewinding itself back together. I tried to stop her but this wasn't my doing. I looked around and saw three elderly hags.

Amazing the fates decided that I needed a visit. I nelt to the ground knowing better that to piss them off. They said in one voice

"Perseus Jackson you lead a wrong life you are supposed to be a son of Poseidon, but someone has messed with fate, we will allow you to continue the path you have made but be wared nobody can control your fate."(idea from anaklusmos14). Then there was a bright light and they were gone. I then felt something hit my head and I was on the ground.

5 minutes later good percy pov

I woke to a pounding head ache and everyone stairing at me. I looked to see Nancy in the fountain yelling Percy pushed me. Weird I swear my other self would have killed her. came over and acted like the 4th of July.

"Now Mr. Jackson please follow me" I stood up and followed making sure I had all my weapons. Shield, check, Doomblade, check, Ring, check. Good all there. The fury led me to the greek gods statues and started growling at the big three statues.

"I don't think hades would appreciate you growling at him alecto" she swivelled around and started yelling about zeus's lightning bolt." not my fault he lost his toy now leave before I have to kill you." she dove at me in time to change my Ring into my half celestial bronze and steel spear."Bad move now you die" I launched the spear through her chest as she dove. Direct hit she fell to the ground and started to desinagrate, I pulled out my spear and she exploded into dust.

" you can come out now Mr. Brunner its safe."

**AN: thank you for reading I know it was bad im not the best writer but it ok. Please review and look at my poll. And still read legacy from plutos daughter cause thats where this came from.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Story time**

**AN: **thanks to all those who reviewed. Also thanks for reading my story and this authors note for those who didn't skip it. Just reminding you all that this is going to skip to my liking so I may not or may include sally 'dying'.percy also doesn't live at the school. Well anyway tell me what you think of the chapter.

Mr. Brunner had a sheepish/ amazed look on his face.

"Percy how did you do that, that was simply.."

"Mr. Brunner" I cut him off "you didn't see anything". I snapped my fingers in front of his face and nothing happened.

"Now percy I think you know a little to much for your age". A sudden horrible thought came to me that Mr. Brunner was a monster.

"Now percy my name is Chiron I have been teaching youthful heros sense ancient Greece had started ".he stopped as if I was going to interrupt him saying 'no way' or 'damn your old', but all I did was wait.

"Is that a shock to you at all, no I guess since you just decimated that fury. You are a strong cut above the heros that usually find me." Chiron now started to turn around and walk away he said over his shoulder.

"I expect for you to speak with Grover about going to camp-half blood since you are a demi -god." as he walked away I whispered to my self if only you knew.

**AN: okay so not a lot of action I just needed to get this small chapter out so I can start working on a (hopefully) bigger chapter. Review tell me what you want to happen next I care about your opinion.**

**Also forgot to do a disclaimer I don't own any thing.**


End file.
